


For John

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, this does not help with my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: Sherlock observes Dean and Castiel's behavior towards each other and realises that he has been acting towards John in the same manner.





	For John

Sherlock glanced outside and pursed his lips.

He did not quite understand all this, the ‘hunter’ was observing – no, staring at the angel (which was another topic he couldn’t wrap his mind around) with absolute adoration and a deep sense of love which he clearly tried not to show. Sherlock had deduced that he was clearly in love.

He; Dean, was hiding all those emotions under a mask of masculinity which did not stop Sherlock from observing the fact that he craved love and positive touches more than his brother.

Sherlock frowned. Sam – (Sherlock has had enough with these names) -was talking cheerfully and animatedly with John, perched on the side of Sherlock’s chair, and yet only moments ago he was a cold, ruthless, killing machine.

His frowned deepened as his mind wandered back to Dean and the angel; Castiel. In all his life he has only seen one person whom bore the same expression Dean wore; love, a pinch of sadness and a determination to keep it a secret.

He saw that expression every time he looked in a mirror.

He had finally figured out what that face meant, but that would mean…

He was in love–in love –with John?

He sighed out loud. That would actually explain a large amount of things. It honestly didn’t surprise him and at that moment feared if Mycroft had found out before him. That wouldn’t surprise him either.

He glimpsed at John before returning his gaze Dean and Castiel. They seem to have gone through a lot together and deducing from lack of personal space between them; are starving for some kind of touch between them, but everything that they’ve gone through is keeping them apart.

Sherlock finally understood. The less intimacy and love shown; the less pain.

Sherlock turned when he saw John smiling at him.

If the hunter and his angel could do it, Sherlock could too; control his emotions.

He smiled at John; the smile that was solely reserved for him.

For John.


End file.
